


Summer Treat

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [55]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Oral Sex, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse'verse - Rian pays a visit to Edward in his office on a sweltering summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Treat

The summer had turned to sweltering very fast. It had been far too brief a flirtation with spring-like weather, the mild sunny days that very quickly turned absolutely scorching.

There was little relief to be had for the soldiers. Full BDUs were expected, but most senior officers looked the other way when dress jackets were left on the back of chairs. It was going to be a long and brutal summer.

Fortunately, Edward's small unit was off rotation for much of the month. It meant that while there was some catch-up and administrative things to get done, for the most part Edward could dismiss the troops by lunch, effectively getting everyone out of the hotbox that the office turned into when the direct sunlight hit it in the early afternoon. There was nothing quite as counterproductive as getting roasted alive.

It was another such Tuesday. Edward had cut everyone loose, although he still had a meeting in the late afternoon that he could not get out of; so he drew all the shades across the open windows in his office and set about catching up on odds and ends.

Both the door to the outer office and the door to the hallway were open to facilitate airflow; but there was very little foot traffic in the third floor corridor. Anyone with sense and not required to be there at this very moment had abandoned their posts to sit outside, where the temperature was a touch cooler and had the benefit of uninterupted breeze.

Edward looked up when he saw someone pass by the door from the corner of his eye. It was Rian, who had dismissed with the others earlier. He was crunching on something sticking out of his mouth, his hands shoved in the pockets of his trousers. He was wearing a short-sleeved tee shirt, which was just baggy enough on him for Edward to realize that it was probably one of his own. He sighed and put his pen down as Rian stuck his head in the office. 

"'Sup," Rian said, removing one hand from his pocket so he could take the ice pop from his mouth.

"What are you doing back here?" Edward asked, as Rian licked the pop. He had not put it back in his mouth, which was a touch of pity, there seemed to be a decent portion of the pop remaining and he had stored it all in there. For someone with a hair-trigger gag reflex, that gag reflex rarely seemed to apply to _food_.

"Bored," Rian confessed. "Too hot at home. Sat under a tree for a bit, saw you draw the shades so I thought I'd come up and say hi." He stuck the ice pop back in his mouth then, all of it, and drew it back out slowly. "So, hi."

Edward had immediately fixated on the motion of his mouth, his lips stained a bright red by the colored frozen treat. "Are you wearing one of my tee shirts?"

"Probably." Rian shrugged, unperturbed. Edward attempted to ignore another long, slow lick, this one around the tip of the pop before it went back into his mouth. He was having a hard time determining if Rian was even aware of his actions. "The laundry was all still damp on the line, so I left it there. I only have a couple short-sleeve shirts and besides, it's not like anyone's going to notice. I'm not exactly swimming in this, it's only a little baggy."

It was true, and Edward sighed, cupping his chin in his palm. "So that's it? You came up here to tempt me with a frozen treat, drip frozen sugar water on my floor and show off that you're wearing my clothes?"

"Well, not ALL your clothes," Rian said. "Your pants are too short in the leg for me."

Edward's eyebrow twitched dangerously - especially when Rian successfully deep-throated the ice pop again with a long, drawn-out suck. The brat knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and Edward was going to have to deal with this before the meeting, because like hell he was going to stand in front of those uptight pricks trying to conceal a boner. "Rian," he said, setting back in his chair. "Come here."

Rian chomped at the pop and Edward winced as he heard it break in Rian's mouth. "An' do what?" he said around a mouth full of red ice pop shards.

"Close the door," Edward commanded. "And come over here."

"Nope," Rian said. "Not closing the door, it'll get hotter than dogs' bollocks in here without the airflow." He chomped at more of the ice pop as he strutted over to Edward's desk, and Edward scowled at him. "What," Rian said, leaning against the other side of the desk. "Did you want me to suck you or something?"

Edward's heart leapt into his throat at the proposition. "Not with the door open."

Rian tossed the wooden stick into the waste bin by Edward's desk. "C'mon, where's your sense of adventure?"

"More like, where's your sense of propriety?" Edward murmured, and Rian gave him a wicked grin.

"Left that at home t'day too," he said smartly, and hied himself around the desk sharply. Edward rolled back a little in surprise as Rian dropped to his knees in front of the empty leg space in the desk. "No one can see me here, boss," Rian said, raising an eyebrow. "Now spread your legs for me."

"Demanding little shit today, aren't you," Edward said, doing what Rian asked anyway. Rian grinned at him cheekily as he unzipped Edward's pants and fished him out.

Rian's mouth was still cold from the ice pop. Edward hissed a sharp breath through his teeth as his alchemist serviced him, keeping one eye on the open doorway in case someone should come by and notice their act of defiant fraternization. He remembered, faintly, tucked under Roy's desk, mischevious and reckless, and how Roy had managed to somehow keep a straight face while discussing something with a soldier under his command while Edward sucked _him_ \- but that was a long time ago, and while Edward had learned a lot from Roy's example, keeping his composure at the threshold of orgasm was not among his bag of tricks.

He did not have to open his eyes to feel Rian's self-satisfied smirk. Smug little bastard he was, it was hard to believe that he had to be coaxed into sucking dick that first time. Edward suppressed a shudder at that particular memory, and opened his eyes.

Rian was sitting back on his ass, his legs crossed and that self-described smirk already in place. His lips were stained red, matching almost the flush that went across his nose, and even that small bit of action, servicing Edward as he had, made sweat shine in his hairline. "Good?" Rian asked, out of habit more than anything.

"Wonderful," Edward murmured, not looking as he tucked himself away. He was worried his dick might now be stained red as well, and if that was the case he did not need that mental image going into a meeting later on today. "I shall return the favor later tonight."

"Sure thing," Rian said. "I'll look forward to it." He stood up, and Edward could see the sweat run down the collar of his tee shirt. He wanted to lick that sweat right out of the divot of Rian's collarbone right here and now, but it was a minor miracle they were not already caught. "Oh, by the way, Winry called the flat."

"Really? She should know that she can get ahold of me in the office, it is a Tuesday."

"Wasn't anything important, just inviting us to Resembool this weekend. Apparently they're spending the summer there again this year - guess they changed their mind on selling the place?" Rian shrugged. "I'm going. Don't know about YOU, but I am going to go out where it's cooler and there are actual watering holes to swim in."

"Resembool's closer to the desert than Plainhill is," Edward reminded Rian, and Rian scoffed at him. "Sounds refreshing nonetheless."

Rian hesitated in the doorway, then turned back around and walked purposefully back to Edward's desk. Edward smiled and accepted the kiss, tasting himself mixed with a faint sweet cherry taste that carried still on Rian's breath. "You better pay me back old man," Rian said as he lifted his head, his dark eyes mischevious. "Or the punishment will be worse, next time."

"I can hardly wait," Edward said, as he watched Rian go.


End file.
